AncientMegatheriummon
AncientMegatheriummon 'is an ancient hero, who was responsible for defeating Lucemon to save an Ancient Digital World from the reign of destruction and apocalypse. An Ancient Beast-Type Digimon represents ice (氷; koori). Appearance AncientMegaTheriummon is a Mega-Level Digimon that ressembles Pelorovis with the white fur and 6 smoke cylenders on its back. History He died along with the other Ten Legendary Warriors when they defeated Lucemon years ago and imprisoned him in the center of the Digital World. Hhe created the Spirits of Ice, Kumamon and Korikakumon. In the anime, AncientMegatheriummon and the rest of Ten Legendary Warriors made a cameo for defeating Lucemon before sealing him away for good. He and the Ten Legendary Warriors were inherited by Celestial Digimon. Profile One of the Ten Legendary Warriors, this ancient Digimon bears the attribute of 'Ice'. One of the first Mega-leveled beings to exist in ancient times, this brave and heroic warrior is fully adapted to live on intensely cold, frozen soil at very-low temperatures. Its absolute-zero attacks can freeze the activity of atoms around it, and it can easily shatter frozen gigantic icebergs. Today, most of AncientMegatheriumon's abilities have been passed down to Icy Snow and Mammal type Digimon. Its special attacks are "Great Snowplow", a tackle attack which can destroy even frozen icebergs, and "Freezing Blizzard", a super-below zero snowstorm. Attacks *'Freezing Blizzard: 'Generates a super-blizzard at absolute zero which suspends the atomic movement of every object. *'Great Snowplow: ' Performs a super-charge which easily destroys even the eternally-frozen gigantic icebergs. Powers and Abilities *'Ice Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. *'Ice Embodiment' - The user becomes a physical manifestation or personification of the element of ice. As a result, the user has limitless control over it. *'Bovine Physiology' - User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into bovines including cattle, bison, African buffalo, the water buffalo, the yak, etc.: generally medium to large-sized ungulates. *'Ramming' - The user is able to charge in a linear direction with superhuman speed and strength causing great destructive force. The user of this power can break through solid matter such as cement walls, iron shields, or even force fields. Multiple users together may create a stampede. *'Enhanced Speed' - User can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Gallery 05.AncientMegatheriummon.jpg AncientMegatheriummon Card Jap.jpg Trivia *His spirit forms are: the Human Spirit of Ice (Kumamon) and the Beast Spirit of Ice (Korikakumon). Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Legacy Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Posthumous Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Revived Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Monster Slayers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Male Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Deities Category:Saved Soul